Capacitive sensors find application as pressure sensors, force sensors or path sensors, for example. For the detection of slight relative movements of two adjacent bodies by means of the capacitive sensor, a reliable differentiation of the change in the electrode distance within the sensor is required, which may be a problem, especially with relatively slight movements and changes in distance. It is possible to amplify the electric signals of the sensor in order to achieve a better differentiation. Given the very small deformation paths that are to be detected by a capacitive sensor, rather high amplifications would be required, whereby the limits of the electronics would be reached, as far as their noise behavior is concerned.